clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/4
Hi! This is the talk page of Barkjon. Feel free to post a message. The last talk page is at Archive:Barkjon talk 3. Permission Hi Barkjon!I was wondering,can I use the style of your signature?I need your permission because you created it. Stop Ignoring Me! Come on Barkjon! I've been dyng to meet you! I'm gonna ask again, let's meet at the dojo. you choose the server. Please respond!--005tk 15:23, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Requests for Adminship how many votes do you need to become an admin in Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests for adminship? --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 15:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Youngest? If you're the second youngest user, then I'm guessing you're nine or eight, because the youngest user is eight, so either you're a few months older, or a year older, because I'm ten, so if you're ten, when is your birthday, and if your 11, you're not second youngest! lol I had to say this. Default welcome You didn't need to welcome Default, it's an account created by Wikia used to put up automaticly installed stuff for every new wiki. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) i'm back '''AGAIN' but im going on vacation tommorow Dogdude87 19:50, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Consider the Following... Well. On the Request for Admins page nobody is replying. Can you vote? happyface414 03:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) youtube Hey i just wanted to tell you that you're in one of my youtube videos called "club penguin best friends".If you want to see my videos,go to youtube,and go to channel search,and type in hotflameboy99 (my youtube username),and it will have my videos there.Hotflameboy 07:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) WOMPUS 75!!! dont ban the ip address, then I cant log in!--Соккпуппитс411 20:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again!! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 02:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon Hey dude,i just noticed something.Where you log in,where you put in your username and password.It says,you must have cookies enabled to log in to Club Penguin Wiki.Do you know who did that?And could you also change it?Hotflameboy 21:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) That usually means for you to be able to see the ads, graphics, Flash, etc, and to remember your password, and I believe it's at Wikia itself, not here. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:30, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Come join the band! Dancing penguin and I have a band!!! please join us!!!--Соккпуппитс411 22:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Mancala Contest There's a mancala Contest. here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki: Mancala Contest happyface141 21:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Wanna hang out on Club Penguin? Name the time, day and server if you do. Ozker turtleshrrom ive been browsing some pages and it seems turtleshrrom has been blocking people who are not found of catholics is this true Dogdude87 16:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Yo barkjon. barkjon. On request for adminship I have three votes. One from a sysop. Are those enough for adminship? [[User:happface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 17:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet? Wanna meet on CP? I'll be at Flippers Dojo. -- Freeloh 23:02, 12 August 2008 (UTC) =Hi= With the 100, 200, ewtc edits, how do I put one on my page, and count my edits? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:26, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Hello I am arealwompus, not a sock, and sorry, I have done wrong to this wiki, and I would like you to know that --Arealwompus 22:17, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Reply I know, it's just when you came back you are diting less. See your user contribs. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:20, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Re: FYI Ok barkjon! Good luck on number 4! And welcome back! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC)